I'm Too Young
by ashtonangel13
Summary: Bella Swan- perfect, smart, beautiful. Those are the first three words most think when asked to describe her. But there is one word that nobody would ever think in a million years. Pregnant. This is the story of a single, teen mom's struggle with the help of her friends and family. AU AH. Rated M for mature content.
1. Prologue

**I've recently been dabbling into the experiences of teen mothers, and although this will have a twist, I wanted to relay a (hopefully) true-to-heart story. I fully intend on finishing this, since it's something that I feel really passionate about. I will try and get chapters out as quickly as possible, though reviews will help, since it'll make me feel as though I'm writing for someone's joy.**

* * *

_Oh no. Oh, God, no! _My mind screams as I look at the little stick in my hand. I close my eyes, hoping that if I don't see it, then it isn't there. I open them again.

Yep. It's still there.

I lean my heavy body against my bathroom wall, still clutching the plastic piece of shit that will ultimately change my life forever. I let out a heavy breath and stare at the unused package of tampons under my sink. Normally, I'd hate to think of the pain that I go through that requires their use, but right now, I'm yearning to feel the cramps in my uterus. At least then I would know that my life isn't over. At least then I could still pretend to be the perfect person everybody thinks I am.

I stare at the little, pink plus-sign one last time and stand up. I walk down the stairs and out the door while still clutching the test. I jog into the brisk, morning April air and open the trash lid. Frowning, I throw the life-ruiner into the plastic trash and run back inside. I need to breathe.

Glancing at the clock, I realize that I have forty-five minutes until school. I gulp in some air and deny the truth. I run into my room and grab the nicest and tightest clothing I can wear, considering that I won't be able to wear it for much longer. Jumping into my tightest skinny jeans, I stumble back into my bathroom and brush through my hair, curling it into a neat bun on top of my head. I grab my eye shadow and dust a splash of gold along my lid and line my water line.

Maybe if I pretend to be who I was before on the outside, I'll still be who I was on the inside as well.

I grab my tight, forest-green sweater and throw it on along with my black studded boots. I glance at myself in the mirror. _Hot._ I smirk at myself, denying the inevitable. It'll always be there, though; in the back of my head, I know I will never forget the day I found out I was pregnant at 16.


	2. 7 Weeks

**Don't expect daily updates, I just needed to spit this one out real fast. There will be a pairing, though no B/E. It might be surprising as of right now. I would love reviews to help me sprinkle this story along :) She's going to the doctor next chapter to see what's up.**

* * *

Alice immediately knew something was up the moment she saw me. She knows that I never try and look attractive unless I'm hiding something. I couldn't tell her though. Not yet. Right now, I just need to accept it myself.

"Bellllllllaaaaaa," she whined during lunch, "Please, just tell me what's wrong! I just want to help," she pouted.

"Have you ever thought that maybe sometimes I just want to look fuckable?" I teased at her with a nervous giggle and gestured to my body.

She laughed and pinched my cheeks in a teasing way, "Aww, little Saint Bella used a naughty word. She must _really_ be trying to hide something." She winked at me.

I gulped and looked down at my lunch tray. How could I tell her? Here's my best friend, the one who's been with me through everything. The one who was with me during my parents' divorce. The one who held me while I cried myself to sleep every night after my brother died. This is my best friend who has shaped me into the person I am today, yet I haven't told her my biggest secret.

Well, my two biggest secrets.

I never told her I hooked up with Edward Mason at Lauren's Spring Break party. I never told her how rough he was with me, though in his defense he was heavily intoxicated, and I was a bit tipsy myself. I never told her how bad it hurt, though in a way I wanted it.

It was something I wanted to pretend didn't happen.

But now, that night will forever be in my mind. I received a permanent reminder of what happened, and it is currently in my uterus. At least I think. Actually, how do I even know that the test was accurate? It was the only one I could afford on such short notice.

I bet I'm not.

I might just be late, and the test was a fluke. Actually, I'm positive that's what happened. I have nothing to worry about. But, I need to be sure. Just in case.

"Bella?" Alice's sweet little voice broke me out of my reverie.

I feigned a smile, "I'll be fine, Alice. I promise." Her beautiful worrying eyes searched mine before she closed her eyes and nodded to herself, as if accepting defeat. "You can tell me anything, Bells," she sighed and leaned into my arm. "You could at least eat something, too," she indicated toward my food.

I made a slight face, "I'm honestly not hungry right now. I think I might be getting sick."

She squealed in a child-like way and backed off my arm. "Ew! You might have infected me!"

"Oh, I doubt you can catch it."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I already have a mental plan in store by the time I get home. I will just go on as normal. The only thing wrong is that I've missed my period and had a fluke test. That's all. If any other symptoms show up, I'll have the first booking for a doctor, but for now I don't want to do any unnecessary worrying. I'll just continue on as normal.

I get home and begin the normalcy.

I make dinner for me and my dad. It's simple. Baked chicken parmesan with garlic bread. I get out all of the necessary ingredients and begin the meal. As I'm in the midst of cooking, Charlie, my dad, walks in.

"Bells," he gruffs as he enters the kitchen in his police uniform. He takes off his belt and hangs up his gun next to the front door. I look down at the chicken and sniff it. I recoil in disgust.

"Hey, dad! When did you get this chicken?" I call into the living room, where I hear the game going.

Suddenly the television goes mute. "Erm, three or four days ago. Why?"

I sniff it again, "It smells weird. Should I just make the bread and leave the chicken out?"

Charlie walks into the kitchen and bends down to sniff it. "It smells really good, Bells. I think you might just be getting sick or something." He felt my forehead and gruffed, "Why don't you go and lay down. I might be able to get this."

"Dad-" I began, but he interrupted with a wave of his hand. I gave him a small smile, "Just add the sauce and don't let the pasta overboil. It'll be done in about eight minutes." I turned and ran up the stairs. I threw myself on my bed and let out a groan of frustration. _Why me?_ I grab my backpack and begrudgingly begin my homework. I can hear the sounds of food coming from my opened door and smile at the mental image of my dad attempting to cook. I let my mind wander, which is never a good thing to do. I think about my situation. I think about how naive I was just a few short weeks ago.

I didn't want to go to that party, but Alice did, and she and I don't have many other friends apart from ourselves. So, I went. I arrived at Lauren Mallory's house, dressed in a tight, blue dress that Alice picked out for me. I got several embarrassing cat-calls, one of which was followed by Mike Newton trying to grind his not-so-subtle boner on me. It wasn't a fun party, but after downing two shots and a beer, it was bearable. I began dancing on Alice and surprisingly had a good time. But then, he came.

Edward Mason.

Everything after is now just a thing in my mind that I want to forget. I remember his piercing eyes looking into mine. I can vaguely recall him not saying much, just taking my hand and leading me upstairs; nobody saw us. I remember looking at the pink comforter and knowing we were in Lauren's room. Out of everything, I remember his smell the most. It smelled like cotton and Axe. We kissed and I could feel my body reacting to him, but I swore to myself that I would only kiss him. He threw me up against a wall and ravaged my neck in kisses and bites. I loved it.

But then, his mouth started to wander lower. I tried to push his head back up, but he nipped at my fingers. He grabbed the straps of my dress and shoved them down, exposing my breasts. My body loved how forceful he was, but my mind was screaming _Stop!_ He grabbed and squeezed my breast before taking it in his mouth and biting down hard.

"Edward, stop," I told him. His eyes met mine and he gave me a smirk.

"You're really lucky," was all he said. And I was. I had Edward Mason sucking on my breasts, for crying out loud! But, all the same, I felt really uncomfortable, and I want nothing more than to leave. He grabbed my waist and threw me on the bed and brought my dress down around my ankles and threw it on the floor. I tried to push him off, but he convinced me otherwise.

That's all I remember.

The next thing I know, I was waking up. I slowly sat up and cringed from the soreness. I looked down and let out an audible gasp at the blood between my legs. I looked around; I was alone. It was still dark, so I wobbled out the door and went home and cried for hours in the shower.

And now I'm here. I'm sitting here on my bed, worrying myself to death over something that isn't even confirmed by professionals yet.

I'm fucked.

* * *

**I really really love reviews!**


	3. 7 Weeks 4 Days

**Hey sorry for the wait! Thanksgiving+power outage caused by ice storm= no story. I tried to make this chapter longer and I really like it. There was more after where I left off originally, but I decided to put that as a starter for the next chapter since I like how this one ended. Please leave a review!**

* * *

I'm fucked.

I couldn't keep anything down- the sight of any foods made me throw up. I barely came up with the excuse that I caught the flu when my dad freaked out over me chucking up the dinner he made. He was scared I caught E-coli or something. I called my doctor and scheduled and appointment.

I'm fucked.

How am I going to tell Alice? How am I going to tell Charlie? How will I tell Edward?

I'm seven weeks pregnant. Seven weeks, four days to be exact. My doctor told me this with a happy smile on her face, while handing me pamphlets and talking about prenatal vitamins and making me listen to the heartbeat. She asked me many tough questions- questions I'm not even ready for yet. I can hardly walk out of the house with matching socks on my feet, and she is asking me about what type of parenting method I will be using. Jesus, lady, I just found out I've been literally and metaphorically fucked, give me a chance to breathe. She also asked me about what options I want to do with the pregnancy, and I have no idea what I should do. I can't fathom abortion, yet I can't see myself raising a kid, or giving one to some other woman to raise. I jokingly asked if there was a fourth option where she could just erase any memory of this happening, and the smile on her face vanished and told me that this was no laughing matter. She then went in depth about abortion and the emotional toll it has on parents. I don't think she got the joke.

Abortion would be easiest. In Washington, you don't need a parent's permission to get an abortion, though I'm not personally comfortable with the decision. I guess it would be fast and simple, but I would need to make my mind up about it soon.

Adoption would be the most emotionally draining, I think. I don't know if I could live with the fact that I cared for a being that was a part of me for nine months just to give it away to a stranger and never see it for at least eighteen years. I don't think I could explain to future children (if I have any more) that they have a sibling out there that I seemingly didn't want. I don't think they would understand. They might be scared that I would give them up as well.

Parenting would be tough as shit. I am only a junior in high school; I want to go to college. I want to become an English teacher. I can't do that with a child. I mean, sure. I want children someday, like, in my thirties, but not as a teenager. I don't know if I can handle the poop, the crying, the lack of sleep, the puke, the poop. I can't do the whole "wake-up-every-two-hours" thing. I can't even walk in a straight line without tripping, so what will I do if I'm holding a child? I'd break it, that's what.

I lay on my bed, contemplating my decisions. I stare up at my ceiling, letting my mind drift. My hands absentmindedly drift to my stomach, caressing it. I sit up with a sudden and startling revelation: there is a child in there. Inches below my fingertips, sits a bundle of cells that will potentially turn into a human being. _My_ human being.

I stand up and pace the floor. I think I know what I will do.

I pick up my phone and dial Alice's number. "Hey, Alice. Can I stay the night tonight?"

"_Sure, Bells. Are you alright?" _

Her worried tone made me smile. She will always be there for me, no matter what. That's why I feel like telling her will put everything in perspective for me. "Yeah, Alice. I'll tell you everything later. Get us a nice movie to watch and I'll bring some cookies or something. Peanut butter and chocolate chip sound okay?"

I heard a giggle on the other side, _"Yes! I've been dying for some cookies! I'll see you later. Love you!"_ I heard the line click. I sigh and smile to myself. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Alice and I snuggled on her couch while watching Rise of the Guardians. We had the batch of two dozen cookies in our laps and were staring at the TV while stuffing our faces like pigs. I listened to the steady beat of Alice's heart as I cuddled against her chest. I put another cookie to my lips and watched as Jack Frost realizes other kids can see him, and then I just burst into tears.

Alice stares at me in concern, "Bella? Bella! What's wrong?"

I shake my head and start wiping the tears away from my face. "I-I don't know," I hiccough, "I guess just h-hormones," I say, hoping she assumes PMS. I blush and wipe the tear stains from my face, though the tears keep falling. Alice reaches behind her and pauses the movie, then wraps her arms around me as I sob my eyes out.

I felt very confused. I was just watching one of my favorite movies and then my stupid body decides then would be a good time to just start crying. Fuck. I need to tell her now. I need to get this off of my chest. "Alice, I-"

"I know, Bella," she interrupts seriously. I give her a questioning look that prompts her forward. "I know that you're pregnant."

More tears fall from my face, though my expression remains the same. "How?" was all I muttered.

"I've suspected since lunch a few days ago," she said with a sad smile on her face, "I was just waiting on you to tell me yourself."

I winced guiltily. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I'm so sorry for not telling you everything, I say in my head.

Alice wiped a tear from my face and leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "We'll make it through this. I'll be here every step of the way with you, Bella. That's what best friends are for."

I start sobbing again, but this time in happiness. I nod at her and she envelops her small arms around me again and rubs my back to soothe me. I look up into her big grey eyes and told her everything about the past eight weeks. I told her about Edward. I told her that I never communicated with him after that night. I told her about the pain. I told her about going to the doctor alone. I told her about my fear for my future, and my father's reaction, and her judgment. I told her about the guilt.

I told her everything and she didn't judge me one bit.

She cried right along with me, because she herself felt guilt. She told me that she should have known the whole time that something was wrong. She stated that it was her fault for leaving me at Lauren's party while she made out with Jasper Hale. We both cried together. We knew that nothing would be the same as it was. Our innocence of childhood is officially over. I can sit here and watch animated movies and pretend nothing is different all I want, but sooner or later, I must face the inevitable. I'm pregnant. There is a baby inside of me. I must pay for my one mistake, and for some reason, my best friend will be there to help me every single step of the way.


	4. 8 Weeks

**Thanks for sticking with the story! Sorry it took so long, books called to me. **

**I may start doing fic recs for every chapter. **

**I hope everybody had amazing holidays, and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

After the sob-fest, Alice began her rambling, and I listened patiently. "Oh, my God. Do you know what you're going to do? I mean, you don't have to decide now, but are you playing with any options in your head? What all did the doctor tell you? When will you tell Charlie? Holy shit. Are you going to tell Edward? I'll be here for you, regardless of your decision. If you keep it, and it's a girl, I want to be the aunt. I can dress her up in the cutest dresses and paint her nails and do her hair and we can-"

"Alice!" I laughed, "I don't even know what I'm going to do yet. You're the first person I even fathomed of telling." I paused and let in a huge breath of air that I desperately needed in order to clear my head. "And to answer all of your questions: no, I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm not aborting, and that's all I know. The doctor told me I'm seven weeks, and she questioned me on what I'm thinking of doing. I don't know when I will tell Charlie," I looked at her, "but, if it's not a problem, I want you to be there for me."

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded, "Of course I will. What kind of friend do you think I am?" She shoved her hand against my arm and I laughed.

"As for Edward, I don't know. We didn't exactly speak to each other much. I don't even know if he remembers me." I gave a sad sigh at the future that I will have to inevitably face sooner or later.

"You know, I think everything will be okay. Like, I really do believe most people will be okay with this and understand," Alice told me with an honest gleam in her eye. She has a knack for telling me exactly what I want to hear. "I do think, though, that it would be best to tell Charlie as soon as possible. He may not understand at first, but you're going to need him to be on board for when you're farther along. I'll be there for you when you tell him. Just call me, and I'll be there."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I keep thinking about the night at Alice's. About how accepting she was. Sometimes, it really hits me at how lucky I am to have a friend like her. It had been almost a week since then, and sometimes I just wait on her to reach her sense and just leave me, but I knew she wasn't.

Today, I was feeling unusually exhausted and all I wanted was a little nap, but I had chores to do around the house.

I grabbed all of my laundry along with Charlie's and carried it downstairs to the laundry room. I sort our laundry for each load and remember my conversation with Alice from the previous night. I let out a grateful sigh as I recall the way she handled it. I continue sorting the laundry and reach for the detergent. My hand feels nothing and I look at the place where it should be. "What the hell?" I look all around for the cleaning liquid and as I continue to not see it, my breathing starts to pick up. Tears form in my eyes as I reach for my phone.

"_Bella?"_ Alice's concerned voice speaks through the phone.

I sniffle and try to talk without my voice wavering. "Alice, I-I can't-"

"_Bella, what's wrong?" _Alice asks impatiently after I trail off in order to hold back my sobs.

"I can't find the laundry detergent," I finally manage to get out.

I hear my best friend chuckle on the other line, _"Do you want Tide, or Gain?"_

I hiccup and mumble, "Gain, please." I hear her chuckle and say something about being right over and I hang up and lean against the wall and crumple to the floor. I put my head against my knees and think about how ridiculous I am being, but somehow I can't stop the tears. I sniffle and wipe my eyes and pout, waiting on Alice to get here.

I don't have to wait long. About three minutes later, the laundry room door opens and my savior walks in. She doesn't ask questions, she just opens the cap of the detergent and pours it in the washing machine. She turns around and gives me an amused smile and holds out her hand. I take it and brush myself off and wipe my eyes. She pulls me up the stairs and lays me on the bed. "Take a nap. I'll clean for you." I start to protest, but she silences me with a look. I give up and nod slowly and take my blanket and cocoon it around my body. I quickly pass out.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I awaken about three hours later. I stretch and look around. I'm in my room, but it's cleaner than when I fell asleep. I look at my clock. 4:56.

_Shit._ I remembered that Alice had come over and cleaned for me, but I forgot to tell her that I had to cook for Charlie. I begrudgingly get out of bed and head downstairs to start dinner, but I pause. I smell food coming from the kitchen. I hear the sound of humming and a smile breaks across my face. I continue making my way down the stairs, but a bit quicker this time. Alice is in there, making our dinner. "You know, I didn't want you to do _everything_ for me. I could make food."

"I know," she replied, "I just wanted to." She smiled at me and shooed me away. I chuckled and ran upstairs to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was blow drying my hair and the smell of chicken hits me. It smells weird, but I dismiss it as being someone else's food. I can hear the voices of Charlie and Alice talking, but not the words they are saying. My mind drifts to the conversation I will eventually have to have with my dad, and I sigh sadly. He will be so upset. I'm not even going to fathom my mother's reaction right now. I'm just going to have to wing it.

I slip my pajamas on and make my way to the kitchen. Charlie is sitting at the table, laughing at something Alice said. I slip in the chair across from him and listen to their conversation.

"So, Bells. Why is Alice here making our food?" Charlie asks.

"I got absolutely exhausted earlier, and Alice had to run and get me some laundry detergent. So, she told me to take a nap and she'd take care of everything." Charlie nodded and asked Alice where she learned how to cook. She told him that her aunt owns a restaurant in Port Angeles and that Alice used to go there all of the time when she was younger. I grab our plates and utensils and set the table. Alice sets our food on the plates and sits with us as we listen to Charlie talk about his eventful day at work while we're eating.

"-so then Michael hangs up and says 'We have another domestic dispute from the Walter's' and so I tell them 'I'll go take care of it' and I get in the car and go. But when I get there, Hunter is outside, yelling at his wife, but he's wearing her underwear!" He pauses to catch his breath from laughing and takes another bite of his food. "And Lily is there, holding that damn dog of theirs and it's doing that weird barking thing it does, and she's yelling something about how he broke her favorite toy. And I tell you, I did not want to ask questions about that- Hey, Bells, you alright?" He pauses and looks at me in concern.

Around the middle of that conversation, my stomach started to feel weird. I'm probably making a weird face, but I'm trying to hold down my dinner. "I'll, uh, be right back." I ran up the stairs and barely made it to the toilet. I puke up the day's food and flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I begrudgingly go back down to the kitchen, where my father is looking at me in concern and Alice is sitting there staring at me with a pale face. I then decide that now is the best time to confess.

"Hey, uh, dad? I'm knocked up."

* * *

**If you like Harry Potter (especially Jily), I recommend "Boyfriend" by Molly Raesly.**

**_Potter was going to say that he wasn't my boyfriend. I couldn't let him do that. For the love of Merlin, I could not let him do that. I had to stop him. He couldn't tell her the truth. So I did the only conceivable thing I could think of. I kissed him._**

**Please leave me a review! See you next time.**


End file.
